The Ultimatum
by Kohako Shadow
Summary: Jou gives Kaiba an Ultimatum
1. The Ultimatum

**Title: **The Ultimatum

**Author: **KohakoShadow

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing(s)/characters: **established relationship Seto/Joey

**Beta: **this hasn't been spell-checked.

**Spoilers: **None that I know about so far

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gig-Oh or make any profit of it.

**Summary: **Joey gives Kaiba an ultimatum

"Aargh!" A storm formed above the blonde head. "I had enough of this!" Thus saying, stormy brown eyes grew stormy and long legs strode purposely toward his target. The 10 minute walk to his destination did nothing to calm his mind. It only served to upset him. 'I hope someone jealous enough, blows this place up. Stupid bane of my existence.'

Bypassing the blubbering secretary that just got back from lunch, Katsuya Jou headed to the elevator. Giving the smirking guard a grim smile he strode onward. "Enough is enough!" he muttered wildly to himself.

Everyone he passed stopped and stood, watching the young blonde make his way toward the elevator. It was not unusual for the young man to visit the premises. In fact it was highly desired by most, since his sunny complexion had livened things up in Kaiba Incorporation. But it was unusual for the jovial youth to be so angry. Although knowing where his interests lay, it was not unusual. Kaiba Seto is not an easy person to work with. They couldn't imagine anyone wanting to live with him because he loved Kaiba.

It was the slamming of the doors that captured Kaiba's attention. He rolled his eyes at the sight of his disgruntled lover. 'Oh, boy. What has got his panties in a bunch?' Not wanting to know the answer he drew himself away from the tantalizing sight and resumed reading the new business proposal. He conveniently dampened his hearing to his lover's tirade. 'It's always the usual anyway. Him always wanting to spend some more time with me. As if I have the time to indulge myself with some Puppy-time. I have a load of work to catch up to. I don't need a delectable appetizer distract me from my work.'

Suddenly he jerked forward in his seat. Already there was a small throbbing sensation on his forehead. Looking down he saw the missile that just connected to his head. His eyes widened. It was the bracelet he gave to Jou after their first year as a couple together. He raised his eyes and connected with his lover's misting ones. His breath caught at the anguish he saw and heard in the desolate voice.

"I can't take it anymore Seto. I thought I could handle it, living with you and Mokuba at the mansion. Loving you and having you love me back. You even went as far as to befriend my friends. But it's too much, Seto. With your work we hardly spend some time anymore with each other. The only time we see each other is when we're at school. And that's if I'm lucky to catch you before you go haranguing to some business meeting or the other. I miss you Seto. The work can be finished later. Either you come home with me now or you'll end alone tonight and the rest of the foreseeable future.

'These were just empty threats anyhow. Jou wouldn't ever leave me. He loves me.' Bewildered, Seto interrupted Jou. "You know I can't Jou. I have too much responsibility. I need to finish this." His heart ached at watching the brown eyes fill with crystalline tears. His body tensed at seeing the blonde approach him. 'Any minute now he's going to calm down and just be happily on his way home or to Yughi. Any minute now.' But in his heart he knew the truth. It was with a heavy heart that he felt his blond sink to his knees before him. Jou looked up with the most hurt eyes that Kaiba was unable to watch them. 'I did that.'

He closed his eyes at the onslaught of emotions and snapped them open again due to the butterfly kiss on his cheek. A whisper in his ear froze his blood. "And I'm done with this. It was nice as long it lasted. Goodbye Seto Kaiba. I wish you a pleasant evening and a happy life."

He sat frozen in his chair as he watched the love of his life walk away from him. Blood rushed to his ears and his vision blurred. After studiously watching the slammed door he half-sighed half-sobbed to himself. He steadfastly ignored the wetness on his face and the heartache and continued working. He did not go home that night.

**To be continued**


	2. The Day after

**Title: **The Ultimatum

**Author: **KohakoShadow

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing(s)/characters: **established relationship Seto/Joey

**Beta: **this hasn't been spell-checked.

**Warnings: **Enter my OC, Inoue Akiko.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gig-Oh or make any profit of it. I do own my OC, Inoue Akiko, if you want to use her, please ask first.

**Summary: **Joey gives Kaiba an ultimatum

**Recap:  
**_He sat frozen in his chair as he watched the love of his life walk away from him. Blood rushed to his ears and his vision blurred. After studiously watching the slammed door he half-sighed half-sobbed to himself. He steadfastly ignored the wetness on his face and the heartache and continued working. He did not go home that night._

* * *

A head poked cautiously behind the safe comfort of the large mahogany door. Worried eyes eyed the dark room before slowly stepping inside the gloomy confinement. The clicking of heels echoed eerily in the silent and oppressive room.

The young female shivered at the coldness that floated inside. Setting the tray with a steaming cup of coffee on the mahogany desk, she continued on to the large window overlooking Domino City. With a large sweep of her hands she allowed the marvelous sun to come peeking around; casting its sunny glow on both of the occupants in the office.

She sighed at the groan coming to her right. Straightening her back she turned away from the beautiful view and ignoring the messy interior of the office, retreated back to her desk. It was the beginning of a new day and it wouldn't do for the young CEO to find his employees slacking in their jobs. The young man wouldn't be able to handle it after last night. 'Oh Kaiba-sama, why could you not find it in your heart to give in.'

The woman shook her head and busied herself with booting up her computer. All through the day she marveled at the sheer stupidity of men and resolved to keep an eagle eye on her boss. That man was working himself to death again.

She fondly remembered the times that he was out of the office; entertaining his young boyfriend on one of those crazy escapades those two got themselves tangled up with. Her soft laugh bounced off the blue walls of Kaiba Corp. with remembrance to that day she first spotted the young couple.

Not once in her 2 year working career at Kaiba Corp had she witnessed her boss handle another human being with such care and tenderness as he did with Katsuya Jounochio. Her eyes held a faraway look as she remembered that day as if it happened yesterday. 'At least anything is better than to remember what just happened last night.'

_It was just another fun-filled day for one Inoue Akiko. This was supposed to be the day that she would spend with her girlfriend. The young brunet had made lots of plans for the two of them; one of her plans involved her lover and lots of whip cream. _

_She sighed and miserably looked around the sunny park. It was her day off; it should be spent with someone she loved instead of by her lonely self. 'It wasn't fair!' Yesterday Kaiba-sama had __surprised them all by giving them the rest of the week off and she immediately grabbed the chance to spend some time with her beau. Except Ami's aunt had an accident and seeing as her aunt had no one else to take care of her at home, Ami took it upon herself to nurse her aunt back. _

_It was lovely of Ami to do that and Akiko shouldn't feel so sorry about herself. After all her girlfriend has asked if she wanted to go with her. They could have spent the day together, albeit in the company of Ami's aunt, but it would have been together. She mentally smacked herself on the head and walked aimlessly around the park._

_She walked deeper into the park, away from the noisy people that also decided to spend their sunny afternoon in the park. The trees and bushes were thick in the area she found herself in. Disgusted with her for walking off the designated path she turned around intent on finding her way back when a cry captured her attention._

_She worriedly looked around and quickly turned back around, searching with her eyes and straining her ears. Somebody could be in grave danger. She just rounded a large tree and the sight that greeted her made her freeze. It also served to lift her spirit up. By the looks of it, she knew that this was going to be something that she would see more often in the days there after._

_A few feet away from her sat a young male blonde crumpled on the ground. Faded blue jeans were streaked with grass stains and she could see the young man wrap an arm around his left leg. She could see that the guy was bleeding, by the looks of it; the guy fell down and scraped open his left knee._

_Although the guy was handsome with his luscious blonde hair and hazel eyes, it was not the young man that drew her attention. It was the blonde's companion that made her mind freeze on its track. Her boss, the infamous cold-hearted Kaiba Seto, had his arms wrapped lovingly around the young blonde. _

_You could see by the loving gestures and soothing murmurs that this guy was not merely a friend of Kaiba. It was evident in the way Seto shielded the boy from any pain by distracting him with butterfly touches and soft whispers. The ease in their embrace led Akiko to believe that they were more than familiar with each other and her suspicions were confirmed when he heard her boss._

"_Stop whining Jou! It's just a little scratch, nothing to spill tears over."_

_A whiny voice rang through the clearing, "But Seto, it hurts!" Kaiba fondly shook his head and slowly lowered his head. "Then I should probably make it feel better, ne?" And with that he closed his mouth over the tiny bloody scratch and sucked. Two sets of eyes widened, but only one pair saw the heated glance of the CEO._

_Kaiba gave the knee a final lick before leaning forward toward his shell-shocked boyfriend, intent on kissing him. Jou allowed him one kiss before replying. "I should feel disgusted after your little performance just now." Incredulity momentarily clouded icy eyes before mischief shoved it away. "Shut up, Puppy!" Seeing his Puppy's mouth open he decided to help Jou to comply his wish and heatedly plundered the pouty lips. Long limbs wrapped around the young brunet, bringing their bodies tightly together. _

_Seeing her boss in such an intimate embrace shocked her to her core. The moans that suddenly appeared in the clearing made her finally move away from the scene. A safe distance away Akiko finally let her happiness loose. 'Wait till Ami hears about this!'_

"Miss Inoue!"

With a gasp Akiko came back from her trip down memory lane. Another shout coming from Kaiba's office made her quickly stand up. Jerkily smoothing down her outfit she hurriedly entered the domain of the blue eyes dragon. 'Guess he finally woke up!'

**To be continued**


End file.
